


О дивной розе без шипов

by lumosik



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Мерлин и Моргана знают о магии друг друга и вместе защищают Артура, пока тот однажды не узнаёт об их секрете
Kudos: 3





	О дивной розе без шипов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Merlin Reverse по вот этому замечательному клипу - http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ij_v8os1qbI  
> Название фанфика совпадает с первой строчкой красивого стихотворения В.А. Жуковского

Мерлин не уверен, но догадывается, почему Моргана пускает его в свои покои, когда он лишь занёс настойку от Гаюса. Юноша осматривает комнату и не обнаруживает ни Гвен, ни кого-либо ещё. Так его догадки лишь подтверждаются. Даже слабоумный понял бы, что Мерлин сегодня по-настоящему оплошал, поленившись в очередной раз.   
Утром Артур как обычно завалил слугу обязанностями на весь день, пока он сам планировал разбираться с рапортами прибывших накануне пограничных отрядов.   
Последние несколько недель участились таинственные случаи в отдалённых сёлах. Люди умирали просто так, в собственных же постелях. Магия – шептали в Камелоте, магия – скрежетал зубами Утер, магия – обречённо вздыхал Мерлин. Всю ситуацию осложняли нападки короля Карлеона, претендующего на солидный кусок земель у границы. Утер и его советники подозревали, что это именно соседний король обратился к колдовству, чтобы изнутри постепенно подорвать Камелот. Все в замке ходили, встревожено всматриваясь в лица друг друга, по королевству прошла волна арестов, темницы переполнились заключёнными, подозреваемыми в причастности к магии. Мерлин хотел помочь, он искал выход, пытался определить, что происходит с людьми на окраинах. Мерлин просто провёл долгую и утомительную ночь среди пыльных книг в королевской библиотеке, он слишком устал и позволил себе расслабиться. Мерлин приказал щётке самой начистить доспех и уже хотел отправиться отсыпаться, как ворвалась Моргана, очевидно в поисках Гаюса. Девушка в последнее время всё чаще заглядывала к лекарю, и тем больше старался присматривать за ней Мерлин. Особенно после того, как узнал о её даре. Моргана поискала встревоженным взглядом Гаюса, но суждено ей было увидеть лишь застывшего в нерешительности Мерлина и самочистящийся шлем, который спустя мгновение рухнул на пол. Так, будто бы ничего и не было. Девушка пролепетала что-то о том, что зайдёт в следующий раз, и выскочила в коридор. Мерлин, поддавшись инстинкту, кинулся к выходу, но только столкнулся с Гаюсом.   
\- Моргана знает, - выдохнул юноша. Старый лекарь всезнающе приподнял бровь, что порой не могло не раздражать Мерлина.  
\- Возможно, это и к лучшему. Тебе надо с ней поговорить, Мерлин, и как можно скорее. Она должна видеть в тебе союзника, - на это Мерлину нечем было возразить.

Моргана осторожно прикрывает дверь и обходит его, подходя к окну и поглаживая тяжелую гардину, несравненно не такую пыльную, как в покоях Артура. Девушка без предисловий сразу же заговаривает:  
\- Ты знаешь, что мне снятся кошмары. Однако это не простые сны, – Моргана резко разворачивается и смотрит прямо в глаза Мерлина. – Мне кажется, это видения.   
Мерлин уверенно кивает, но не двигается с места.   
\- Утер не погладит меня по головке за это, ты же понимаешь, - Моргана горько усмехается. Её чёрные локоны невольно вздрагивают, один из них падает ей на лицо, когда девушка наклоняет голову.   
\- Моргана, ты не обязана…- начинает Мерлин, но не успевает закончить, потому что принцесса быстро подходит к нему совсем близко.   
\- Скрываться как ты? Не отрицай, Мерлин, я всё видела своими глазами.   
\- Я делаю это не просто так. Ты знаешь, что последует за тем, как кто-либо узнает о нашей магии, - Мерлин с вызовом смотрит на Моргану, проигнорировав собственное «нашей».   
\- Нет, конечно… - от смущения на щёках девушки появляется лёгкий румянец. – Я не имела в виду это. Но ведь надо что-то делать!   
От отчаяния Моргана сжимает кулаки, а Мерлин отстранённо думает, что её ноготки, наверняка, впились в нежную кожу ладоней.  
\- Сейчас не то время, слишком опасное, - пытается возражать Мерлин.   
\- Скажи, что ты просто ничего не умеешь, кроме как драить полы с помощью магии, - неожиданно огрызается Моргана.  
Мерлин отрицательно качает головой и улыбается. Порой его забавляет то, что все вокруг думают о нём как о беспечном слуге и простом парне. Помимо Гаюса и Великого Дракона, естественно. Маг поднимает руку и сосредотачивается на стене напротив. Вскоре на ней вырисовываются очертания стебелька, алых лепестков, без шипов – роза. Мерлин колдует и думает о Моргане. Девушка заворожённо следит за ним, прижимая руки к груди.   
\- Я искала Гаюса сегодня утром не просто так, - лицо Морганы бледнеет, но она собирается и тихо произносит. – Прошлой ночью я видела сон об Артуре. Его смерть.  
На последних словах Мерлин вздрагивает и берёт осторожно за локоть Моргану.  
\- Мы этого не допустим, слышишь? Всё будет хорошо, доверься мне, - он заглядывает в глаза девушки. Они у неё ярко-зелёные, даже при таком слабом освещении как здесь; в них медленно раскачивается маятник между страхом и сильным желанием защитить. Туда-сюда, где же он остановится?   
\- Он мне как брат, - после этих слов Мерлин определяет сторону-победительницу. – Магия - это самое лучшее, что со мной случилось.  
На миг Моргана кладёт свою ладонь поверх мерлиновой, а потом отходит и садится на кровать, закрыв лицо руками. Мерлин выходит бесшумно, напоследок удаляя розу со стены, избавляясь от лишних улик. 

***

Они стоят в её комнате, окна которой так всё же неудачно выходят на главный двор. Через считанные минуты запылает первый костёр, Моргана знает, в неисчисляемой череде казней. Она судорожно хватает Мерлина за локоть, когда стражники выволакивают в центр круга из толпы зрителей обвинённого. По мнению девушки, уж точно не преступника. Пустить в свой дом колдуна, признав того за обычного путника, по мнению Утера государственная измена. Моргана наблюдает за Артуром и ожидает хоть какого-то сожаления, слабости, что бы там ни было, лишь бы не суровость его отца. Принц смотрит прямо вперёд, игнорируя происходящее. Моргана надеется, что Артуром движет только чувство долга.   
А что же ещё могло заставить молодого Пендрагона буквально ворваться в зал, где Моргана традиционно завтракала с королём, и заявить о желании самому возглавить расследование? Где-то за его спиной обеспокоенно маячил Мерлин. Артур не мог просто заискивать перед отцом, это не было стремлением показать все свои лучшие качества. Он только хотел защитить народ, быть достойным наследником. Моргана увидела всё это в его позе, движениях, целеустремлённом взгляде голубых глаз. Она прекрасно понимала Артура, и поэтому страх увеличивался: принц не всегда бывает осторожным, особенно в таких порывах.

В момент, когда к костру подносят горящий факел, Мерлин инстинктивно зажмуривается и отворачивается.  
\- Нет, этого не может быть. Утер, кто ты? – шепчет Моргана и сама разворачивается, прикрывая окно.  
\- Мы выезжаем завтра на рассвете, - Мерлин направляется к выходу. – Не волнуйся, я позабочусь о нём.   
-Постой, сегодня я увидела место, где это произойдёт. Где-то в лесу, там было много камней с двух сторон от дороги. Кажется, вас ждёт ловушка.   
\- Спасибо, - благодарно кивает Мерлин. Наверное, думает Моргана, он не всегда знает, откуда ждать беды.   
Маг тянется в ручке двери, но внезапно останавливается.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что тебе лучше остаться здесь. Так безопасней. Утер не тронет тебя, если ты только сама не дашь ему повод.   
Моргана слегка улыбается Мерлину, но в душе искренне не понимает, как можно оставаться в безопасности здесь, в Камелоте. Она бы хотела, чтобы однажды всё изменилось. В конце концов, люди должны понять, что магию можно использовать во благо.  
Они выезжают за час до рассвета, привычно оставляя после лишь эхо от цокота копыт. Моргана устало отправляется спать после очередной бессонной ночи. В течение трёх дней она скорее по привычке ходит по замку, машинально улыбаясь, сидит подле короля. Затем девушка понимает, что задыхается от всей этой толпы. Утер неохотно, но отпускает её на конную прогулку вокруг замка в сопровождении нескольких рыцарей, конечно же. Моргана устаёт и от этого. Пока нет вестей от Артура с Мерлином, она начинает осторожно спускаться по ночам в тайные ходы подземелья и практиковать пару защитных заклинаний, о которых рассказывал Мерлин. Всё это время каждую ночь она видит озлобленное лицо старика с тёмными глубокими глазами и кривым ртом. 

***

В лесу довольно спокойно, когда они въезжают. После вчерашнего дождя обдает свежим ветерком. Повсюду мокрая трава, не шуршит влажная листва, только медленно стекают капли. И сам отряд передвигается неторопливо. Артур выглядит очень довольным: последние три стычки с вражескими разведчиками прошли успешно, жара, наконец, прекратилась, в селениях люди радостно и с надеждой приветствовали принца, а до границы оставалось полдня пути. Рыцари подхватывают настроение принца. Мерлин же наоборот постоянно ёрзает в седле и поглядывает на Артура. Последний уверен, что стоит достичь земель Карлеона и выловить злобного мага, все проблемы разом исчезнут.   
На вчерашнем привале Артур непривычно для себя поделился с Мерлином своими размышлениями о планах, касательно расправы над пойманным магом.   
-Хочу напомнить тебе, что мы его всё ещё не поймали, – Мерлин осторожно покосился на Артура.  
\- Это вопрос времени. Рано или поздно любой колдун получит по заслугам, – Артур ворошил палкой затихающий костёр. Вокруг все уже спали.  
\- Даже те, кто помогают бороться против зла? - усилием воли Мерлин заставил себя подавить заинтересованность в голосе.  
\- Не глупи, Мерлин, – Артур рассмеялся. – Таких магов не существует. Магия разрушает человека изнутри, она выявляет все его худшие качества. Я видел десятки примеров.   
Мерлин поспешно отвернулся, его пугал этот чужой непроницаемый взгляд принца.  
\- Кому, по-твоему, тогда можно доверять, Артур? Многие могут оказаться магами и жить в паре шагов от тебя. А если они так опасны, по твоим же словам…  
\- Слишком много если, Мерлин, – Артур отбросил палку и стал укладываться.   
Напоследок Мерлин услышал, как Артур, зевая, пробормотал, что вот отцу и рыцарям он доверяет, как и Моргане, с которой они росли с детства вместе, может быть и Мерлину, не будь он таким идиотом.

Отряд съезжает с более-менее крупного тракта на какую-то заброшенную лесную тропу. Заметив впереди огромные серые камни, местами поросшие мхом, выступающие с обеих сторон тропы, Мерлин инстинктивно натягивает поводья назад, притормаживая кобылу под собой. Артур оглядывается на него, увидев краем глаза замешательство слуги.   
\- Что там с тобой случилось? Опять увидел змею? – насмешка Артура никак не обижает Мерлина, который сосредоточенно вглядывается в деревья, выискивая возможных наёмников или места для укрытия.   
\- Просто нехорошее предчувствие. Как-то здесь слишком спокойно.  
\- Какой же ты всё-таки трус, Мерлин, – усмехается Артур и продолжает путь.  
Мерлин не обращает внимания на его слова, ему кажется какое-то движение между деревьями и на камнях. И не только ему, судя по реакции некоторых рыцарей. Кто-то хватается за рукоять меча, Артур тоже.   
Слышится внезапный крик, и сверху с камней на них прыгают вооружённые люди. В начавшейся бойне Мерлин торопливо занимает оборону, спешившись и спрятавшись за дерево у самой обочины. Люди Карлеона, а это определённо они, превосходят отряд Артур численно. Кто-то из рыцарей Камелота одновременно отбивается от двух врагов сразу. Мерлин с сожалением выхватывает алые плащи на земле – павшие. Артур сражается с сильным противником, который упорно отражает все атаки. Мерлин предполагает, что задача того вымотать принца, особенно когда он увиливает от меча, а не ожидавший этого Артур невольно теряет на несколько драгоценных секунд равновесие. Отвлёкшийся принц не замечает летящего прямо в его незащищённую шлемом голову копья. Мерлин сверкает золотом в глазах и направляет древко во врага. Артур отшатывается, но быстро собирается и приказывает оставшимся в живых рыцарям отступать из леса. Мерлин облегчённо выдыхает – видение Морганы не сбылось. 

***

Утер подзывает к себе свою воспитанницу, дабы обсудить её подозрительное поведение в последние дни, когда ему сообщают о возвращении отряда Артура. Моргана спешит вслед за королём во двор замка, ожидая и страшась той картины, которая приснилась ей неделю назад. Конь Артура привозит на себе безвольно повисшее тело, Утер кидается к сыну, вокруг в молчании напряжённо стоят рыцари и плачущий Мерлин. К её счастью Артур живой и немного потрёпанный отдаёт поводья конюшему и направляется к королю. Однако Моргана опережает его и с улыбкой обнимает Артура, брата. Она шепчет ему «живой» и забывает о всякой предосторожности. Артур в ответ крепко прижимает к себе Моргану и смеётся, что просто так она от него никуда не денется. Затем он отстраняется и подходит к отцу, говоря о засаде. Моргана закусывает губу - всё же смертельная опасность была. Она оглядывает заметно поредевший отряд рыцарей и видит Мерлина. Девушка кивает ему в знак благодарности, Мерлин улыбается краешками губ и кивает в ответ.   
Осознание не отошедшей беды приходит со словами Утера:  
\- Артур, вчера прибыл посыльный от сэра Лескотта с южной границы. Всё это время войско Карлеона шло обходными путями, они уже на территории Камелота и передвигаются достаточно быстро.   
\- Мы дадим им бой, отец.   
\- У нас недостаточно людей. Тем более они всего в двух днях пути отсюда. По словам сэра Лескотта они намереваются брать замок штурмом. Готовимся к обороне, – Утер непоколебим в своём решении. Он кивает кому-то из своих советников и заходит внутрь. Моргана встревожено переглядывается с Мерлином.

Мага она ловит в одном из коридоров, затащив в ближайшую нишу. Мерлин шёл с улыбкой, собираясь отнести кому-то один из флакончиков Гаюса. Однако он сразу мрачнеет, услышав от Морганы:  
\- Я чувствую угрозу. Всё то время, пока вас не было, мне снился, кажется, тот самый колдун.   
\- Ты видела, как он нападал на Артура?   
\- Нет, но он точно будет участвовать в штурме.   
Выслушав от неё подробное описание колдуна, Мерлин обещает девушке что-нибудь разузнать. Моргане остаётся надеяться, что они успеют добраться до старика с кривым ртом раньше, чем тот доберется до Артура. Сейчас она не собирается ждать и оставаться в стороне. Вернувшись в свои покои, она приказывает Гвен достать её кольчугу. 

Как и ожидалось, войска Карлеона подходят спустя два дня ближе к ночи и тут же начинают штурм. Артур, конечно же, возглавляет оборону главных ворот. Моргана, проигнорировав наказ Утера оставаться в убежище вместе с остальными женщинами и детьми, выскальзывает в тёмные переходы. Там она договорилась о встрече с Мерлином. Маг рассказывает о том, что Гаюс узнал по описанию колдуна. Тот обладает могущественными чарами. Никакое заклятье не пробьёт его защиту. Его можно бы победить физически, но подобраться будет очень сложно. Моргана вкладывает свой меч в руки Мерлина:  
\- Я заманю его в подземелье, а ты будешь ждать нас там, чтобы потом убить.   
\- Так нельзя, я не позволю тебе рисковать. Просто дай мне самому разобраться с этим. – Мерлин отчаянно сжимает рукоять.  
\- Не волнуйся, Мерлин. Он не будет ожидать сопротивления от королевской воспитанницы и простого слуги. Это будет нашей стратегией. Вместе мы сильнее.   
Не дождавшись возражений, девушка выскакивает во двор, где уже битва в самом разгаре. Врагам удалось прорваться сквозь ворота, теперь повсюду слышатся звоны клинков, где-то вспыхивает телега с сеном. Моргана вовремя разворачивается. Колдун идёт сквозь толпу, отшвыривая любого попавшегося ему на пути, его цель Артур. Моргана бежит с криком наперерез ему, надеясь не попасть под заклятье. Ей удаётся проскочить и привлечь при этом внимание колдуна. Она не знает, как заманить его в подземелье. Моргана теряется и пропускает один из ударов. Её бросает к стене, и девушка чувствует, как рвётся кольчуга, а из груди будто бы выбили весь воздух. Через слегка приоткрытые веки она с ужасом наблюдает за приближающимся колдуном. Перед глазами всё плывёт. Чьи-то сильные руки выдергивают Моргану из тумана и поднимают наверх. Она уверена, что это Артур. Моргана пытается вырваться, сейчас ей надо спасти Артура и весь замок, необходимо убить колдуна. Тут она понимает, что Артур несёт её к тайному входу в подземелья, но бессильно подчиняется обволакивающей сознание дымке и погружается в темноту. 

***

Мерлин ждёт. Он расхаживает от одной стены к другой, звук от соприкосновения каблуков его сапог и камня гулко отзывается в этой небольшой тёмной пещерке. Факел маг не зажигает, тем более от входа сюда проникают слабые отблески огня. Он ждёт и мучительно долго, как ему кажется. Мерлин представляет себя все худшие варианты: Моргана не справляется, и колдун убивает её. Он может и убить девушку прямо на глазах Артура и всего Камелота. Сейчас наверху, наверняка, жестокое кровопролитие. Стены замка, конечно, много раз уже обагрялись кровью и врагов, и защитников, но Мерлин кривится от каждой смерти. Да, он убивал и не раз, но всё это для защиты будущего короля, а не просто из-за земли, богатства или чего-нибудь ещё. Сегодня ночью он убьёт ещё раз, по крайне мере, оправдано.  
Слышится чей-то топот и крики, Мерлин напрягается и скрывается за выступом. К темноте он привык, и теперь без проблем разглядывает вбежавших людей. Первым к его удивлению появляется Артур, который несёт на руках Моргану. Мерлин сдавленно охает – неужели его страхи воплощаются? За принцем бежит старик-колдун, Мерлин разглядывает характерные движения руками. Колдун готовится к атаке, а времени на взвешивание всех доводов у мага нет. Он пытается пробиться сквозь защиту колдуна, но безуспешно. Остаётся лишь отвлечь его самому, возможно Артур сможет достать колдуна собственным мечом. Мерлин выскакивает из своего укрытия, пока принц укладывает Моргану, и закрывает его собой, отражая очередное заклятие. Колдун, как и предсказывала Моргана, не ожидал магического сопротивления. Он удивлённо улыбается кривым ртом, усмехается, но продолжает посылать в сторону Мерлина смертельные, как чувствует маг, заклятия. Они кружат, раз за разом Мерлин ставит свой щит и слабеет. Хуже становится, когда Мерлин слышит шокированный выклик Артура. Мерлин поворачивает голову к нему, но не видит глаз Артура. Он не хочет, чтобы Артур узнал вот так неожиданно, принц ещё не готов. Где-то в уголке сознания Мерлин понимает, что секундного замешательства вполне хватит для финальной атаки колдуна, но ничего не случается. Колдун обмякает и валится на каменный пол. За ним стоит Моргана, держащая окровавленный меч.

***

Моргана поджимает к груди колени и обхватывает себя руками. Гвен заходит несколько раз, перекладывает с места на место предметы, что-то хочет сказать, но, не видя реакции Морганы, выходит. Девушка сидит на своей кровати, чуть раскачиваясь, и лихорадочно вспоминает события прошлой ночи. После того, как она убила колдуна, ей не было дела до осмысления первого убийства. Она была счастлива, потому что Артур спасён. Она с удивлением наблюдала, как Артур оглядел их всех и выбежал из подземелья. Мерлин кричал его имя. Моргана осознала, что Артур только что видел, как колдовал его слуга. Камелот они отстояли, с большим трудом и потерями, правда.   
Во дворе укладывают трупы погибших, как сообщила ей Гвен. Моргана не хочет смотреть на всё это. Она тихо вздрагивает, когда дверь в покои открывается, но не разворачивается. Скорее всего, это снова Гвен. От тяжёлой поступи сердце Морганы начинает быстро скакать, она сжимается и ждёт.  
\- Ты знала об этом? - на вопрос Артура она отвечает молчанием. – Как ты могла? Знаешь, я доверял тебе больше всех. Думал, что милая Моргана остра только на язычок.  
\- Я вижу во сне вещи, которые могут произойти. Мне приснилась твоя смерть. Мы всего лишь хотели тебя защитить.   
\- Ты, как и он? Я не могу поверить. Предатели прямо рядом со мной! – Артур подходит к стене, где вроде бы совсем недавно Мерлин рисовал магией розу, и с силой ударяет по ней кулаком. Моргана отползает от него дальше, только всё же поднимает голову и с вызовом смотрит на него.  
\- Бояться тебе следует самого же себя. Ты меняешься, превращаешься в Утера. Я не думала, что ты будешь столь жесток, Артур, – принц резко поворочается к ней, в его глазах плещет злоба, но что-то в них же заставляет Моргану говорить дальше. – Одумайся, магия не всегда вредит. С её помощью можно совершить множество добрых поступков: помогать людям, спасать их.   
\- Я…наверное, запутался, сестра.  
Моргана спокойно наблюдает за тем, как устало Артур садится рядом и утыкается в её плечо. Она поглаживает его по плечам, голове. Моргана собирается взять с него обещание поговорить с Мерлином и просить того, не выдать их обоих Утеру. Взамен Моргана поклянется, что всегда будет защищать Артура. Ведь они как брат и сестра. И она думает, что ради этого магия и прочие волнения могут подождать.


End file.
